Beef Boss
General Information About Beef Boss Beef Boss is a character who has the characteristics of being Competitive, Short-tempered, and goal driven. He stresses sometimes whenever things don't go as he expected. He also likes Pizza, and has a crush on Abby, and got married and had a wedding with her in the episode " IT HAPPENED... beef boss and abby get married " and one of his rivals is Elisa, since Elisa competes with Beef Boss alot, angering Poofesure, making them mortal enemies. How Beef Boss was Created Beef Boss is a main character from many of Poofesure's series such as Wii Party, Wii Sports, Tomodachi Life, and the variety of Wii Games that Poofesure plays. He was first introducted in the episode " Figuring out which Fortnite skin is the best at Wii Sports " where Poofesure creates a variety of Fortnite skins for Wii Sports Baseball, and gets them all on the same team, and the Fortnite skin " Beef Boss " becomes a popular main character, due to the fact that Poofesure liked the Fortnite skin Beef Boss, so he decided to make that one of the Fortnite skins to add, making him one of the most popular Poofesure characters. Beef Boss Trivia * Beef Boss was created due to the Fortnite skin Beef Boss * The Video " How to make a Hamburger Mii " has gained 1 million extra views because Poofesure made Beef Boss as of 12/2/19 * Poofesure has stated that he is " like beef boss " since they both had the characteristics of " Short-tempered, competitive, and stressed when things don't go his way * Beef Boss got married to Abby on 12/1/19 * Beef Boss has gotten to Master difficulty in Wii Party, and has gotten many ( PRO ) tags in sports on Wii Sports, making him a very skilled player at Wii Party and Wii Sports * Beef Boss had a baby with Abby on January 9th, 2020. His name is Alfie. Videos Beef Boss Has Appeared In * figuring out which fortnite skin is the best at wii sports * making a mii for every fortnite skin * wii sports resort raging and funny moments * wii sports resort raging and funny moments - basketball championship * wii sports resort raging and funny moments #3 * wii play motion funny and disappointment moments * wii sports raging and funny moments - baseball championship * wii party raging and funny moments * trying to beat tommy at wii sports resort goes wrong * making a rap song on wii music * wii sports resort raging and funny moments - table tennis * playing wii play tanks for the first time... * wii sports resort raging and funny moments - basketball vs tommy... again * wii sports raging and funny moments - baseball max level * wii sports raging and funny moments - bowling * mario super sluggers wii raging and funny moments * I. FINALLY. BEAT. TOMMY. * 99-0 wii sports baseball attempt but abby keeps ruining it * wii party raging and funny moments - standard level * wii sports resort swordplay duel raging and funny moments * wii unfit * she's better than tommy... * mario wii sports * can i get a perfect wii sports fitness not being fit * wii party vs elisa * wii sports resort table tennis goes wrong * beef boss at the olympic games * trying to beat wii play tanks raging and funny moments * mario wii sports basketball * I BEAT ELISA * TOMMY. IS. BACK... * beef boss vs matt wii sports resort swordplay duel championship * best wii sports bowling player ever * beef boss goes on the price is right wii * wii party expert difficulty... * playing tomodachi life to make abby and beef boss a thing * NHL 2K10 wii raging and funny moments * abby is in love with beef boss on tomodachi life... * ELISA confesses her love to beef boss on tomodachi life... * going for 99-0 on wii sports baseball again... * my new least favorite mii on wii party * how tomodachi life made me scared of girls * can i get a perfect wii fit fitness age being unfit * the most unexpected wii sports mii couple on tomodachi life * beef boss vs abby wii sports resort basketball * beef boss goes on deal or no deal wii * a relationship is over on tomodachi life * wii party master difficulty vs matt * ABBY PROPOSED TO BEEF BOSS AND THIS HAPPENED... * she made me break another toad wii remote with wii motion plus inside * IT HAPPENED... beef boss and abby get married * tomodachi life gets dramatic... * wii unfit plus * LUCIA... * I. BEAT. WII. PARTY. ( AND MATT ) * beef boss embarrases himself on wheel of fortune wii